


Impostor Syndrome

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geki's boyfriend is dealing with some specifically academic problems. [Geki/Goushi, graduate school AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impostor Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Grad school AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "exhaustion."

Title: Impostor Syndrome  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Grad school AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "exhaustion."

Geki woke up alone, but found a neatly folded note on the nightstand.

“Geki,” he read aloud as he hopped out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom, “I have a conference at eight and a meeting at eight-thirty. Therefore, I decided to leave early. Yours, Goushi.”

Geki put the note on the sink before preparing for his shower. It was unusual for Goushi to leave before him, but it was also midterms—and Goushi was preparing his dissertation in April. It made sense for him to leave early. It was just that he’d been working late, and seemed more and more tired when he came home these days, but didn’t want to talk or even read, unless it was for work.

It seemed that all he wanted to do these days was work. As if he had something to prove. And while Geki realized that Goushi was half a semester away from earning his degree, this was just too much. Even for him.

Geki showered, dressed, and had a very quick breakfast before his shift at the restaurant. This was hardly the first time Goushi was stressed about school and/or work. So why did he seem to be cracking now?

\--

“I don’t know, maybe he’s got impostor syndrome?”

“I’m sorry?” Geki gulped down his tea, only too aware that he and Burai would have to go back to cooking in fifteen minutes.

Burai grinned at his little brother. “Geki, we’ve been working in a college town for five years, and you’ve never heard of the term?”

“I cook. I don’t actually get to talk to the customers.”

Burai leaned forward, playing with his mug. “Well, I manage, cook, and cover for sick waiters, so I’ve heard a few stories. Sometimes I’ll meet this brilliant professors—published and everything—and they’re scared because they think that they’re just phonies. Nevermind they’re teaching and writing and who knows what else.”

“Oh.” That sounded awful. “What happens?”

Burai shrugged. “I know one guy who quit.”

“What?!” But Goushi had worked so hard and loved literature so much. He was this close to getting his degree because of that work and love—not because of luck. Even Geki knew that. He simply couldn’t quit now, he couldn’t—

“Woah, Geki, sit down.” Burai’s hand was on his arm.

“Um. Hrm.” Geki had been this close to running to the university and finding Goushi without realizing it. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” After Geki sat down again, he added, “But usually, I just remind them that Angel Grove U is super selective for both students and faculty. They wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t proven themselves, more than once.”

“I see. But what if it doesn’t work?”

“Make him a meal so great he won’t be thinking about work.”

Geki nodded. “Yes. I can do that.”

\--

The vegetarian chili was ready, along with the tea. Geki had also made a small cake for dessert. Cleaning up would take some time, but if it meant Goushi might relax for a moment, then it would be worth it. Geki checked his watch again. Unless Goushi was late (again), he should be home—oh, good, he heard the door unlocking. Goushi was the only other person with a key.

And sure enough, Goushi staggered inside.

“Welcome home, Goushi, my academic warrior,” Geki smiled as much as he could. “I made your favorite meal.”

Goushi… Goushi looked like he was going to pass out. He leaned against the wall. “Um. Thank you, but,” and his bag fell to the ground. He hid his face in his hands. “I need to lie down for a moment.” Then he lurched into the bedroom.

Geki ran after him, and found Goushi in a miserable heap on their bed, back turned to the door. “I’m sorry,” he managed, somehow. “I thought maybe if we did something you liked, you might feel a little better.” He rested his hand against the doorframe, fighting the urge to hold Goushi in his arms. It was clear now that he needed space.

“I know.” Goushi wasn’t looking at him. “And thank you.” He sat up slowly, and he looked so exhausted, so alone, that Geki had to at least sit with him. “But I’ve been either at meetings or conferencing with my students—and then grading for three hours, but I still have to grade twenty papers by the end of the week.” Goushi stared at his hands. “I can barely manage a teaching assistantship. I didn’t have any time to work on my dissertation today. What am I even doing in a PhD program if I can’t even—”

“Goushi.” Geki took Goushi’s hands in his own. “You’ve been writing and revising for almost two years now. All you really have left to now is present it.”

“I know, but—”

“You’ll earn your degree.” Geki kissed him, gently. “I promise.”

Goushi smiled, just a little, but it would do for now. “The food’s probably cold at this point.”

“We can reheat it.”

Goushi nodded, then rested his forehead against Geki’s. “Is it all right if I nap first? Just for a bit.”

“Of course. May I join you?”

Goushi smiled more easily this time. “Always.”


End file.
